fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aya (The Rival's War)
AI-yuh Telminon, the Elvish word for "Land of Rain," is an apt name for the beautiful continent that so many inhabit, as it is only so lush for its frequent rains that fall even where they shouldn't due to the influence of the universally honored, rain-bringing Cilcanshee that equally roam the skies and seas. The word for the world, "Aya," on the other hand, may have no known source, but is believed to simply mean "home" or "earth." Aya, "home" to so many disparate races, has seen numerous wars, the rise and fall of nations, and the shifting tides of power take place over numerous milennia, especially on Telminon. The continent may have slowly become more cosmopolitan in recent years, but the land is still rigorously divided along racial and ethnic lines that are drawn by those with long memories of past transgressions. For example, the name "Telminon" isn't even used by all races, mostly just by the "civilized" people who have long been allies with the elves. Even the idea of civilized lands is an illusion on Telminon, for though the spread of roads, settlements, and civilization on modern maps may seem to indicate a world of safety and control, the truth is far from it -- brigands, beasts, and enemies alike are all still likely enough threats to prompt a constant vigilance from everyone. In the current age, however, the greatest concern of everyone should be the machinations of two of the most powerful beings the world has ever seen, for soon, posturing and planning will no longer be enough -- soon, everyone will be plunged into a war begun long ago -- the Rival's War. Reckoning of Time For the most part, all of Aya follows the same calendar for the year and the same roll of years, as determined by the Abelligan Reckoning. Continents The greatest landmasses on the world of Aya. Telminon is the best-known; depending on whom one talks to, Prethinya is a legend, a myth, a land long-missed, a cursed place, or just some hunk of rock that's nigh-unreachable. There are likely other lands across the seas as well. Telminon, the Rainrealms TEL-ma-non A well-mapped but nowhere near fully-tamed land with a long history and numerous races that call it home. If not for racial tension, it would be a paradise of lush and fertile lands supplied by frequent rain. Though inter-country conflict keeps the denizens of Telminon busy, that is not the only thing keeping them looking inward -- between the Gods' Maw and Dagarak reefs and the high coastal cliffs, traversing the great seas is deemed an unworthy risk by most. Such natural hazards make it quite amazing that Telminon has been settled so many times over its long history. Races The great (or once great) races of the continent (asterisk denotes races that are NOT playable as PCs or NPCs). Those who have sovereign countries on Telminon: Those who do not own land on Telminon, either because they are too rare, weak, scattered, and/or disinterested in power: Countries The sovereign powers of the continent. Religions All deities and quasi-religious powers, sorted by race. History An accounting of the general history of Aya, and especially Telminon. *Creation *The Years of Founding *The End of Peace *The Years of Strife *The Calm Before the Storm *The Ambitions of the Wicked *The Reckoning and After *Current Era Noteworthy People (Campaign) The central characters of the campaign, those of import due to their general influence in the world, and those who have had the (mis)fortune of interacting with the main cast in a significant way. Noteworthy People (Legend and History) Those whose names have reverberated throughout history due to great deeds of notorious or praiseworthy merit, depending on one's perspective and allegiances. Prestige Classes Thane of Urdur Squire of Avandar Huden Veksler of Ysven Communarch of Belaius Stoutheart of Tithon Spells Unique to Aya Wondrous Items of Aya Unique Lifeforms Flora and Fauna that are unique to Telminon. Major Landforms and Features The most noteworthy locations on and near the continent, whether due to breathtaking beauty or horrific danger (or both). Prethinya, the Cradle of Life pra-THIN-yuh A continent that lies to the east of Telminon, across the Godswater and Gods' Maw. Trade with Telminans is infrequent due to the hazardous waters around their land. Besides, depending on the Prethinyan, they may not care that Telminon exists or deem it a land settled by cowards, heroes, or the foolhardy, since different nations of Prethinya have had quite different reasons for their citizens' settling of Telminan shores. The Savage Lands Lying directly west of Telminon but a short distance across the Ulnas Ocean, there are very few settlements of "civilization" on this massive continent due to how intensely dangerous the denizens of this land are. In fact, Vartia is one of the few countries to have established a colony here, and its hold on it is tenuous at best. The unclaimed lands of Telminon are a taste of what lies in this deadly land. For that reason, The Savage Lands are largely still unknown. Hatara, the Swelterlands huh-TAR-uh A continent far to the south of Telminon, below the Godswater and Gods' Maw; its existence is barely known of by rumor in most cases. Legends say it is a wondrous and dangerous place of lush jungles, deserts, strange beasts, and fantastical inhabitants. Any trade with this land is highly coveted due to its exotic goods. Ristisir, the Gnashing Ice RISS-tuh-SEER Very few denizens of Telminon know for sure whether there is a continent to the north, for the waters there are ice-cold and filled with hazards such as icebergs and ice floes. The Underroads Oceans Category:Settings Category:Main Game - The Rival's War